Child Of Calamity
by RemnantsInsanity
Summary: All of my RP threads with ChildofCalamity (rated M to be safe)


**Child of Calamity :** A pat on the top of Kadaj's head was given as Yazoo wandered by, an apple in his mouth.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Kadaj looked up from his spot under the tree and slowly locked his gaze on his brothers lithe form. Yazoo was never one to show much affection towards anyone so the pat was a pleasant surprise. "Yaz, you feeling alright? "He said as he lifted a silver brow.

Kadaj was in pure bliss as Yazoo's hand rubbed over his scalp and the silverette attempted to nuzzle closer before the elder withdrew and began to walk away as quickly as he had come. "Hey? Where are you going? And where's my apple?" He said with a slight boyish grin.

 **Child of Calamity:** "Mm," was the only answer Yazoo gave in response to the question about how he was feeling. Was it so wrong to show a little affection now and again? Apparently so~ He would have to remember that in the future and give his attention to Loz instead.

"Away from you. And get your own apple. I don't have anymore," Yazoo called once he had removed the apple from his mouth and could speak properly. Of course he was only teasing, partly. He really didn't have anymore apples. Just the one.

 **Remnants Insanity:** 'Away from you' the words struck a nerve deep in the silverettes heart. He couldn't believe he had angered his beloved Yazoo, that thought alone was enough to shatter him. He watches as his brother leaves and can't help but call after him. "Yaz, I'm sorry I was only joking. Please come back. It was rather lonely without you." The cry was nearly inaudible and the teen could only look away and hope he was heard.

 **Child of Calamity:** He let out a sigh. Of course he heard. He seemed to always be able to hear his brothers in distress. But Kadaj was always so dramatic. Yazoo stopped and turned. "I was only teasing… If you catch me, maybe I'll share my apple!" he called back to him

 **Remnants Insanity:** A smug smile creeped up onto Kadaj's boyish features as soon as he heard his brother's challenging tone. "Oh I see how it is… so if I catch you, you'll share. hmm?" His grin widened and a certain predatory gaze was locked on the Apple in his brothers grasp. The gleam in his eyes was certainly mad. With one final shrug Kadaj rose from his spot on the ground, readied himself, and bolted towards Yazoo.

 **Child of Calamity:** His head tilted to the side as he waited for his younger brother to make up his mind. He even waved the apple (which had only a couple of bites taken out of it already) toward the other Remnant. Naturally, Kadaj took the challenge. With a laugh, Yazoo was quick to dart away from him once he got close enough. He'd let him win, just not yet.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Kadaj nearly tripped when Yazoo moved away. "Stop moving Yazoo. That Apple will be mine!" Kadaj said playfully through gritted teeth as he looked up from below a fringe of liquid silver. He quickly darted towards his brother and almost grabbed Yazoo arm before he lost his footing and fell to the ground face first.

 **Child of Calamity:** "I've already taken a bite out of it~" Yazoo taunted with a smile. "Where's the fun if I stop moving?" He twisted away from the grab that nearly got his arm. Kadaj fell, and that was like a signal to him: time for the game to end. He stopped and sank down to sit next to the fallen Kadaj, holding the apple out to him without even so much as a 'you win' spoken.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Kadaj could only drawl out a muffled "Ouch" from his place in the dirt. He slowly raised himself only to come face to face with the apple of his desires. The silverette simply turned and directed a skeptical gaze towards Yazoo. 'He's letting me have it? Just cause I fell.' He pondered for a moment and finally sat upright. He saw the apologetic look In his brother eyes. "Oh no Yazoo. If I'm to win we'll do it fair and square, now get up and let's do this again." He smiled as he rose and began to dust himself off.

 **Child Of Calamity:** It was a little entertaining, watching Kadaj fall. But also a little concerning. He didn't want his brother hurt. Both of Yazoo's brows lifted in a silent question. Kadaj didn't want the apple? He rolled his eyes. "You'll fall again." All the same, he rose to his feet and dusted himself off as well, not that there was any dirt on him. He had not fallen, after all. "Suit yourself~" And he prepared to run again.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Kadaj watched with mischievous intent as the older silverette rose and began to dust himself off. In the few moments that Yazoo was distracted, Kadaj lept up, snatched the apple from the others hands and tackled Yazoo to the ground. Kadaj lay on top of the other, his serpentine jades fixated on his brothers sculpted features. With slow and soft movements , Kadaj leaned in closer, his warm breath ghosting against the others ear before the silverette let out a low and breathy moan. "I win". Pulling back to straddle Yazoo, the teen began to mockingly rock the apple by its stem as his smirk grew wider. He wouldn't dare eat the apple yet. No, he wanted to enjoy this game to its fullest .

Slowly Rising off his brothers form, Kadaj made his way back to the tree, teasingly waiting for Yazoo's next move and loving every moment.

 **Child of Calamity:** Kadaj caught Yazoo by surprise. A very undignified yelp left him as his back hit the ground, and he stared up at his brother, torn between feeling irate that he'd pulled such a dirty trick on him and feeling a lack of surprise that he'd pulled such a dirty trick on him. Whatever he decided on ended up being a moot point entirely when Kadaj moaned in his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"For now," he replied with a smile to meet Kadaj's smirk. Once freed, he stood. "Brat."

And he followed much more slowly, seemingly focused on brushing himself off yet again and not at all interested in continuing their game. He would wait for Kadaj to be distracted before he pounced on him.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Quite happy with the effect his sensual antics left on the other, he decided to reward himself with a single bite from the prized fruit. Ever so slowly Kadaj sought out the area his brother had bitten off and proceeded to lick his cherubic lips in anticipation. Locking gazes with the male before him, he made sure the other was looking before a pink tongue darted out and licked over the apple in a slow, teasing motion. Eyes half-lidded, the silverette let out a deep groan before enclosing his mouth over the fruit and bitting in deep, and slowly pulling out a sizable chunk, the juices spilling from the corners of his mouth and into the crook of his neck. Kadaj tilted his head upwards and let the sun colored liquid flow down into his leathers and onto a pale chest. Slowly turning to face the other, the silverette let out a sharp gasp. "Yaz…"

 **Child of Calamity:** His arms folded across his chest as he watched Kadaj, his expression unreadable as always. Kadaj was such a tease. Bright-green gaze drifted to the younger's mouth, following each move of the tongue before he took a bite. His eyes narrowed a little, but that was the only real sign that the teasing was having any effect at all. "You're making a mess of yourself," he purred, and in a moment he was on Kadaj, his tongue following the trail of apple juices from his chest to his sweet lips.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Kadaj didn't miss the the subtle change in his brothers eyes. He was torturing him, but to what extent he didn't know. That was until Yazoo bounced on him and began lapping at the dip in his neck and made his way to plant a soft kiss onto the silverettes plush lips. "Wait a minute" he said as he pushed the elder away. Propping up on his elbows, Kadaj began unbuckling the straps crisscrossing his chest. Once removed he looked up with a half-lidded,lust filled gaze and motioned for Yazoo to take the zipper into his mouth. "You missed a spot"

 **Child of Calamity:** "Kadaj…" Yazoo whined softly as he was denied what he wanted and pushed away. "Must you always be such a brat?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, yet they both knew that he would always indulge Kadaj's every whim. He was his beloved brother, after all. With his eyes remaining on Kadaj's face, he found the zipper first with his tongue, and he took it into his mouth to suck on it for a moment.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Captivated by his brothers hooded gaze, Kadaj lovingly ran his hands through Yazoo's soft tresses"You look absolutely gorgeous like that." Watching Yazoo suck on the zipper was enough to drive him mad and yet he continued to display the utmost control. Slowly his hands began venturing down Yazoo's form starting at his scalp, tracing down to his jawline, and finally coming to remove his armor and unzip his suit revealing perfect marble skin. Without so much as a warning, Kadaj slipped a gloved hand under the leathers and greedily explored Yazoos form only to stop and tweak a rosy bud. "Moan for me I want to hear you."

 **Child of Calamity:** Yazoo shuddered once his skin was revealed to his brother's gloved hand. He lifted his head, tongue still poking out from between his lips, and he let out a single, quiet moan. Suddenly, he was all motion; his hand shot out to grab the apple from Kadaj before he rolled away. "Hah~" Instantly, it was as though nothing had just happened, though his clothes were still unzipped, skin still showing, as he took a bite out of the apple on the side that had not yet been touched by their teeth.

 **Remnants Insanity:** Kadaj lay there, confusion evident on his boyish features. "HEY!" Teeth clenched he rose to run after his brother to reclaim the apple he worked to hard to get only to slip on the armor that lay beside him. Rubbing his backside and attempting to calm the blush that had creeped it's way onto his face, Kadaj briskly turned to face Yazoo, and to his horror found that the elder had already devoured and disposed of the apple. With a sudden rage eminating from within, the silverette lept to his feet and angrily brushed past his brother. Seating himself on his bike, Kadaj glared back and hissed."Zip yourself up and get on the bike, you're buying me another apple."

 **Child of Calamity:** All was fair in love and war. Yazoo did not feel a single bit of remorse as he enjoyed the rest of what had been his apple in the first place. He paid little attention to Kadaj's falling again, and he paid little attention to his anger. Kadaj had a flair for the dramatic. He would forgive him. He always did. "I'm not getting on the bike and I'm not buying you another apple, Kadaj." He would, however, zip himself back up. And he did. "I'm staying here."

 **Remnants Insanity:** "FINE! Stay, I don't care anymore, I'm gonna go to the market and buy a whole bag full!" Kadaj was mad, really mad. First he loses his apple and then his dignity?! Yazoo wasn't supposed to tease him back! The youngest's plan was to get his apple , tease Yazoo , then bail before things got serious. Not the other way around! He was sulking, he gazed back at Yazoo and once he was convinced the other wouldn't budge he glared back, reved his engine and quickly drove towards the supermarket. Little did Kadaj know that during their previous interactions Yazoo had swiped his wallet.

 **Child of Calamity:** Yazoo shrugged. It was just another fit Kadaj was throwing, one more in a long line of fits. He would get over it, he knew. Turning away, he waved with one gloved hand and headed back to the tree beneath which it had all began. Of course, the trickery didn't end there; he held the younger's wallet in his hand as he settled down to wait for his (probably very angry) return.


End file.
